


第四十九章番外：压在他灵魂上的秘密

by DirewolfSummer



Series: Against the Moon（中文翻译） [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Series: Against the Moon（中文翻译） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269050
Kudos: 6





	第四十九章番外：压在他灵魂上的秘密

他突然身染重病，上气不接下气

翻着白眼，双手在空中乱抓…

一会儿又叫唤着王上

把枕头当作王上

对着他嘀嘀咕咕地耳语

好像要把压在他灵魂上的秘密说给他听。

——《亨利六世》下，第三幕第二场（《莎士比亚全集》，朱生豪译本）

不需要预言课NEWT拿满分，是个人都能看出莱姆斯马上要消失了。所有的迹象都指向这一点。苍白疲倦的脸色，安静甚于平常，几乎噤若寒蝉。周三他借故不去球场，早早地上床睡觉——早到甚至 **还没到晚上的饭点** ！一双眼睛了无生气，仿佛唯一支持他周四晚上活着的理由只有那晚必须要上的天文课。还有草药课上的小插曲。西里斯知道莱姆斯的身体一直不怎么好，但还从来没有见他吐得那么惨过。他很担心，甚至有点惊吓。莱姆斯坚持不去医院更加令他不知如何是好。

自打学期开始，西里斯一直处处留心，想揪出那个伤害莱姆斯的凶手。虽然他很不情愿，但不得不承认斯莱特林似乎并没有份。唯一一个和莱姆斯说过话的斯莱特林是斯拉格霍恩教授。虽然西里斯并不排除老师作案的可能性，但富态的魔药学教授显然不在他的怀疑名单上。斯拉格霍恩不仅没有干这种坏事的狡诈，更没有实施完美计划的脑子和动手打人的体力。

其他老师就更不可能了。阿夫斯汀本来很可疑，有鉴于他欺凌弱小的个性和日渐衰颓的身体，但其实西里斯也是不信的。阿夫斯汀是个暴躁的老混蛋，但造成莱姆斯神秘失踪、负伤归来、而且消失前后都明显担惊受怕的人，一定比混蛋还不如。无论这个人到底是谁，他/她都一定 **邪恶透顶** ，心狠手辣，竟忍心对一个孩子下这般毒手。一想到有人专门挑莱姆斯下手——安静的，轻信的，用功的莱姆斯，从来没伤害过别人莱姆斯——西里斯只觉鲜血上涌，最高贵古老的布莱克家族绵延百年的恶毒在他血管里翻滚。

所以当他意识到莱姆斯可能消失的时候，他决定跟踪他。詹姆二话不说借给了他隐形衣，佩蒂格鲁倒是意料之中地又提出异议。

“你确定你要这么做吗？”那天早晨趁莱姆斯洗澡时他问道。“要是真有人伤害他怎么办？要是那个人也伤害你呢？你真的想趟这趟浑水吗？”

要不是怕莱姆斯听见，西里斯真想吼他一顿，这个懦弱胆小、不知好歹的小混蛋。有时候西里斯不是很喜欢这种偷偷摸摸的感觉。背着莱姆斯谈论他很不公平，因为西里斯知道莱姆斯永远不会对他这么做。但要破解谜团别无他法。迟钝如詹姆都看得出来，莱姆斯有多害怕他们锲而不舍的问题。他们不愿再给他多增烦恼，不管他已有的烦恼是什么。嗯，在他听不见或者睡着时谈论才是上策，这样更仁慈。

至少，西里斯是这么告诉自己的。

莱姆斯在黑魔法防御术课上显得心不在焉。梅瑞格绝对注意到了，但她什么也没说。因此西里斯一点也不惊讶，在去魔法史课的路上詹姆拿胳膊肘捅了捅他。

“他不见了！”詹姆和他咬耳朵。

“他去哪儿了？”西里斯嘶声道。他猛地转身，把顺路路过的薇薇安·韦瑞迪安吓了一跳。她与他擦肩而过，但西里斯根本没有注意。莱姆斯连影子都没有。“该死！他刚刚还在的！”

“他落后了，”彼得安静地说。“只是你没有注意到而已。你们俩一般都注意不到我们中有人落后了。”

这句评论隐含批评，要是换在平时，西里斯绝对不会容忍佩蒂格鲁来对他说三道四，但今天他有更要紧的事要担心。“我要走了。”他说着，把书包晃到胸前，开始在里面翻找隐形衣。

“别干傻事。”詹姆说。他不易察觉地掩护西里斯藏到附近的一套盔甲之后。西里斯抖出隐形衣。“你的任务只是跟着他，看他去哪儿，然后回来报告。”

“还有，多加小心。”彼得担心地补充。

好在此时西里斯已经藏身隐形衣下，因此也就免去了必须回答的义务。他推开詹姆从他身边挤过，迈着谨慎的步伐沿走廊渐行渐远。他试图猜测莱姆斯会去哪儿，但很快打发了这无用的念头。要是他们知道莱姆斯的去向，也就不用跟踪他了。不过，西里斯还是暗自好奇他的朋友究竟是什么时候溜走的，他还有没有可能追上他。

事实证明，他的担心是多余的。在下一条走廊里他就看见了莱姆斯。莱姆斯弯腰驼背，走得极慢，仿佛走路本身就透支了他的体力。他转弯上楼时西里斯瞥见了他的侧脸：苍白，病态，嘴唇紧闭仿佛强忍痛苦。那双平时柔软温暖的眼睛，因为疲倦和某种安静的绝望而模糊泛红。西里斯的心都紧了。他明白，无论等待莱姆斯的是什么，他都全身心地抗拒，然而却无能为力，只能交出自己默默承受。

怒火重生，西里斯越走越快，到肖像画洞口时差点踩到莱姆斯的脚后跟。莱姆斯用颤抖的声音小声说出口令，仿佛连这点力气都没有。西里斯跟在他身后溜了进去。

西里斯简直不忍心看莱姆斯上楼，这不啻于一种折磨。莱姆斯的身体向右歪斜， 左肩因为支撑书包几乎要贴到耳朵。他两手都抓住栏杆，每走一步都需要交替，仿佛载他前行的是手，而不是脚。西里斯故意落后几步，担忧地注意到，莱姆斯得把两只脚都放在同一级台阶上才能迈开下一步。 **踢踏。踢踏。踢踏。**

这声音唤起一段模糊的童年回忆：黑暗，疼痛，隐隐作痛的肋骨和被掐过的小腹，快要爆炸的膀胱传来阵阵刺痛。他蜷缩在布满灰尘的角落，等待被放出去时，楼下传来的就是这样的声音： **踢踏，踢踏，踢踏** 。他曾疯狂地希望这脚步声属于母亲，希望她终于大发慈悲放他出去，带他下楼用洗手间，吃一顿热乎乎的早餐，回到他柔软又温暖的大床上伸开手脚睡觉。但他的希望被一双尚未褪去婴儿肥的小胖腿打碎，原来只是雷古勒斯而已。他蹲下从门缝里塞给他一片湿哒哒的吐司，问西里斯什么时候能下去陪他玩，稚嫩的牙齿还有点漏风。就好像这种事是西里斯能决定的一样。

西里斯太沉浸于自己的回忆中，险些错过在莱姆斯身后溜进宿舍的时机。他用肩膀抵住了门，同时狂乱地抓住门把手防止它弹得太远。他屏住呼吸，从狭窄的缝隙中溜进去，而后迅速闪到一边，莱姆斯轻声叹了一口气，折返回来重新把门关好。莱姆斯警觉地环视周围，仿佛不确定房间里有没有其他人。西里斯大气也不敢出，因为跟踪莱姆斯不是没有风险的，毕竟他知道隐形衣的存在。要是被抓现行了他真不知道该怎么解释。或者说，怎么解释才不会伤莱姆斯的心。

莱姆斯打开壁橱，在里面翻找着什么。他扔出一件褪色的棉质睡衣，睡衣落在床边。西里斯皱眉，难不成莱姆斯翘课只是为了睡一觉？或许他真的只是吃坏肚子了。这倒能解释那天的呕吐。

但接着莱姆斯又拉出另一套长袍，一套破破烂烂的旧长袍，蓝色，边缘磨损，有两颗扣子不见了。他也拿出了斗篷。然后他开始脱衣服，摇摇晃晃地钻出校袍。他开始脱内裤了，但西里斯并未注意到他的动作，他所有的注意力都在那一大片裸露出来的皮肤。

伤疤。

好多伤疤。

好多好多伤疤。

无数条伤疤覆盖莱姆斯的手臂和腿，浅至肉色的月牙儿，触目惊心的红肿，泛着青紫的凸起。他的肩上有伤，他的肋骨也有伤。一团盘根错节的伤痕组织难看地聚集在他的右髋上方，就像有人挖出他的肉又匆匆合上锯齿状的边缘。有些伤疤细得像指甲留下的抓痕，有些又大得像被巨龙咬过。

事实上，西里斯一个激灵，造成莱姆斯身上大部分伤疤的似乎都是獠牙——至少也是某种弯曲、锯齿状的刑具。他无法想象他瘦骨嶙峋的朋友都经历了怎样恐怖的酷刑。他也无法解释为什么这些伤疤还留着。他知道莱姆斯家庭拮据，父母可能买不起白鲜香精，但只需要一个够格的治疗师，治疗效果绝对应该比这干净得多。此时的莱姆斯双手抱胸，锁骨因为寒冷微微颤抖。西里斯想起善良、睿智的卢平夫人，不解她何以无法保护心爱的儿子免受暴行。

除非，当然，她不知情。

从他喉咙里升起一声低沉的、撕心裂肺的——不是怒吼，虽然他从未如此愤怒；不是哭嚎，虽然他从未如此恐惧；亦不是呜咽，虽然他从未如此想哭。只是一声轻声的、汩汩的低诉，在他自己都没意识到之前，如气泡般掠过他的唇齿。

西里斯咬紧牙关，抬手死死捂住口鼻，以防再泄出一点声音。莱姆斯的身体僵硬了一下，他刚才一定听见了。但他没有大声让跟踪者报上名来，而是迅速换上蓝色的旧长袍，匆忙得都顾不得换上干净的底裤。他扯了扯磨边的一只袖口，无奈地抽了抽嘴角：袖口甚至盖不住他的手腕。

然后他倒出书包里的东西，塞进睡衣和干净的内裤、袜子，还有一套校袍。他四下望望，又抓起床上的黑魔法防御术课本。剩下的东西他都一股脑儿地塞进书包，动作迅速、机械，西里斯都怀疑他知不知道自己在做什么。羽毛笔、墨水和羊皮纸被他塞进壁橱。魔杖插在书包前袋。他脱下来的内衣和长袍被他扔进角落的洗衣篮。然后他拿起书包，围拢斗篷，匆忙离开宿舍。

西里斯又慢了一步，于是门又打到了他——这一次是臀部。莱姆斯烦躁的呻吟让他的心后悔地揪了起来。他闪开莱姆斯的道，让莱姆斯挣扎着下楼。这一次他单手扶着栏杆，但那只手抖得厉害。经过公共休息室时西里斯已经准备好了，尽可能贴紧莱姆斯，在他爬出肖像画洞口的同时和他一起出去。隐形衣的边缘擦过莱姆斯的小臂，莱姆斯颤抖了一下，踉跄着往前，狂乱地私下搜寻。西里斯贴近墙壁，屏住呼吸。但胖夫人旋回原位之后，莱姆斯摇了摇头，抬手用手腕压了压眉毛。这个古怪的动作他保持了一两秒的时间，然后垂下手臂，开始沿着空荡荡的走廊往下走。

西里斯知道脚步声在石板上回声有多明显，因此刻意与莱姆斯保持步伐一致。另一个男孩似乎没有发现任何异常，他绕过蜿蜒的走廊又爬了好长一段楼梯。就在西里斯已经不知身处何处时，前方带路的莱姆斯转过一个弯，来到了医疗翼门前。

西里斯猛地刹住脚步。医疗翼？莱姆斯两天前死都不肯见护士长，现在却主动送上门来了。西里斯皱起眉，顾不得安多米达曾经警告他，说他皱眉时的样子简直和阿克图勒斯一个模子刻出来的。这说不通啊，这是个谜，是一系列反常之后的又一个反常，而这些反常只有一个结局，那就是让莱姆斯奄奄一息、伤痕累累。

有那么可怕的一秒西里斯考虑过护士长是不是才是那个伤害莱姆斯的人。是的，她看起来是个正派的女巫：也许有些严厉，但有尊严、识大体、讲道理。当然，麦克米兰那种人可能也是这么想他母亲的。高高在上的面具可以隐藏一切残忍。

但等莱姆斯一开门，西里斯就听见庞弗雷夫人跟他打招呼。她的声音高兴又怜爱。“你今天来得挺早呀，亲爱的，”她说。“欢迎回来。”

西里斯本想赶在门关上之前闪进去，但他动作不够快。莱姆斯抓住门把手，还把全身重量都压了上去。门上铰链发出吱吱呀呀的声音。不怕，西里斯自有对策。他在钥匙孔面前蹲下，竖起耳朵听着。

“暑假我想死你了，”只听庞弗雷夫人说。她的善良和真心实意的高兴让西里斯为自己之前的怀疑羞愧不已，哪怕他只怀疑过她一秒。他很高兴夫人能这么说。莱姆斯似乎并不常常觉得自己值得喜欢：他需要知道有人愿意见到他，并且为之开心。“家里一切都还好吧？”

这么问或许很可笑，莱姆斯似乎也不知该如何回答。等他终于开口时，他的声音细微但真诚，最重要的是，丝毫没有恐惧。“一切都好，夫人，真的，”他说。“七月的时候我摔断了腿，但除此之外一切如常。”

西里斯眯起了眼。这不对，莱姆斯摔断腿是在八月，不是七月。他从攀爬架上摔了下来，就在他家附近的小游乐场。莱姆斯事无巨细，不是那种会犯粗心大意错误的人。非要说的话，他是那个纠正别人的人。所以要么是他病糊涂了忘事，要么就是他七月也弄伤了腿。西里斯一直觉得不对劲，他自己从扫帚上、花园墙上、楼梯上都摔下来过，情形比莱姆斯的危险多了，从来没什么大碍，怎么莱姆斯从一个小孩子的玩具上摔下来就摔断了腿呢？

庞弗雷夫人继续说着她是如何希望莱姆斯能早点来看她，她又是如何担心莱姆斯的状况。莱姆斯受宠若惊地轻声道歉：“我以为……”他没说完，他总是不说完。

护士长还说了些什么，但很明显他们正渐渐走远，因为西里斯听不清了。他烦躁地用指甲刮擦掌心。此时此刻他什么也做不了。医疗翼的门关了，要是它自己打开，庞弗雷夫人一定会起疑，莱姆斯就会想到起隐形衣，那他的整个计划就败露了。他现在有一百个新问题没有答案。

~discidium~

翘掉变形术是不可能的。麦格教授会剥了他的皮，然后把关禁闭三个字甩在他脸上。再说西里斯也饿了，不管是莱姆斯和庞弗雷夫人似乎都没有要出来的意思。所以过了一会儿西里斯就收起隐形衣，向礼堂大厅走去，准备和詹姆彼得一起吃午餐。

“这些能说明什么？”他们匆匆吃完午饭，坐在礼堂大厅宏伟的大理石楼梯脚下时，詹姆问道。

“我不知道，”西里斯闷闷不乐地承认。他给他们讲了莱姆斯收拾书包去了医疗翼，但对伤疤只字未提。这不公平，莱姆斯小心翼翼地每晚都在帷幔后面换衣服，确保他们其他人看不见。告诉他们就太对不起莱姆斯了，毕竟莱姆斯保守了他的秘密，从未跟其他人提过他撞见西里斯哭泣。“看护士长的样子，这种事好像经常发生，她还问莱姆斯家里是不是一切都好。”

“可我们不是已经排除那种可能性了吗？”詹姆说。“他的父母没有伤害他，他们是好人，西里斯。你见过他们，你知道的。”

“他们是没有伤害他，”西里斯说。“但或许他们也没有尽到做父母的责任。”

“比如说？”佩蒂格鲁问。

“我怎么知道！”西里斯大叫。“但有人在伤害他，他很害怕，他们应该保护他的，这难道不是父母该做的吗？不是吗？不是吗？”

至少，这是他想象中父母该做的。在那些故事中，母亲总是会毫不犹豫地一头扎进河里救孩子，哪怕她根本不会游泳。他听说挪威有个老巫师，单枪匹马地面对格林德沃的军队，就为了给女儿争取幻影移行的时间——这才是父母应该有的样子，虽然他并没有天真到相信所有的父母都能达到这种高度，但他唯独不愿相信，在这么多人之中，卢平夫人会保护不了她的儿子。不知怎的，这似乎比他自己的母亲懒得过街救下横冲直撞的公交车面前的自己还要糟糕。他就是不愿相信。莱姆斯有个好母亲。他值得拥有一个好母亲。那不可能是真的。

“但至少我们现在知道他去了哪。”詹姆安静地说。西里斯这才注意到他沉默了很久，此刻才被打破。“也许我们不该管这么多，庞弗雷会照顾好他的。”

"她有吗？"西里斯说。"那他身上的伤怎么说？要是他真的在7月就摔断了腿呢，在公园那次之前，那意味着什么？" 

"我不知道，"詹姆沉重地说。"但是西里斯，我开始觉得我不想知道了，彼得说得对，我们真的要趟这趟浑水吗？或许我们就应该别管了。"

"别管了？"西里斯嚷道。他一下子跳了起来，引得一对走在吃饭路上的拉文克劳四年级敷衍地看了他一眼。他毫不在意。"什么叫别管了？莱姆斯碰上麻烦了，詹姆！他很害怕很孤独，他需要我们的帮助！他是我们的朋友：我们必须帮助他！"

“我、我们要不要告诉老师？”彼得怯怯地建议道。“我是说，万一真有什么的话……”

“老师根本就不在乎！”西里斯咆哮道，他的心在胸腔里跳如擂鼓，眼前甚至出现了黑点。“要么是这样，要么就是他们全都知道，却丝毫不作为，还记得他第一次失踪的时候吗？就在第一学年开始的时候？麦格说什么，她说不关我们的事！”

“这我倒不记得了，”詹姆困惑地皱起眉，他也站了起来。

“哦，那个，你当时和我闹别扭呢，”西里斯毫不在意地挥了挥手。“我是跟莱姆斯说的。不关我事，哼，我到要让他看看什么叫不关我们的事，我一定要找出真相阻止这一切。我就是死都要抓到凶手，你们听见了吗？”

“听见了，哥们，”他伸出手抓住西里斯的肩膀，坚定的榛色眼睛望着他。“我们当然会阻止这一切。就算刀山火海，莱姆斯是我们的朋友，我们都会站在他身边。但大吼大叫可解决不了任何问题，不是？”

听见詹姆·波特声音里的平静是一件很舒服的事。在混乱之海中他就是理智的试金石。他的手很稳，指尖牢牢地抓住西里斯。詹姆相信他，而且詹姆会和他并肩作战。西里斯感到他的脉搏稍微慢下来了，怒气也平息了些。他不需要愤怒，因为他不是孤军奋战。他们会一起解决的，他和詹姆。

“你是对的。”他最后说。他吐出一口气，随之释放了一股他自己都没意识到的紧张。“你是对的。我们需要冷静。理智。我们要逻辑地看待它，就像……”

然后他笑了，毫无征兆、意料之外地笑了。他的隔膜震颤，再次坚定了决心。詹姆放开西里斯的肩膀，知道自己不用再继续抓住他，也迷惑地笑了。

“像什么？”

“还用说吗？”西里斯依然笑着说。“就像莱姆斯会做的那样。”

~discidium~

彼得告诉麦格教授他拉肚子，因此获准可以不上变形课。西里斯不得不佩服他的创造力，因为按照他的饮食习惯这个借口简直太可信了，而且他请假时的那点扭动恰到好处。他离开去医疗翼接替盯梢以后，西里斯终于多多少少可以定下心来，假装认真上课了。

但一下了课，西里斯立即步上彼得的后尘。詹姆紧随其后，不停地在人群中穿梭才勉强跟上。他们刚拐进空荡荡的走廊，彼得便从一根柱子后面蹒跚着走出来，伸手递过隐形衣。 “怎么样？”詹姆问。“你看见什么没有？莱姆斯出来了吗？”

彼得摇摇头，他看上去垂头丧气。“你们不会喜欢这个消息的。”他喃喃道。

“什么消息？”詹姆问。

西里斯挺直了腰杆，用全身的阴影笼罩彼得，低吼道，“你这个笨蛋，你是不是打瞌睡了？”

“我没有！”彼得不服气地大叫。“不我没有。我想说的是，一个女孩过来找护士长要巴波块茎药膏，于是我往里面瞥了一眼。”

“这是好事啊，”詹姆显然不明白。“为什么我们会不喜欢？”

“你被人看见了？”西里斯质问道。彼得这孩子人不错，但他搞砸事情的时候太令人烦躁了。他就是没有那种隐秘，这也是为什么他成不了调皮捣蛋的大事。而且他也没什么骨气。

“不，我没有被人看见，”彼得说。“你们没来之前我一直躲在隐形衣下。但我往里面看了，莱姆斯不在这里。”

“他不在？”西里斯问。“可我明明看见他走进去的！”

詹姆呻吟一声。“他一定是趁我们吃午饭的时候出去的，”他说。“该死，该死，我就说我们不能放松警惕。这是监视的第一要诀：永远、永远不能放松警……”

“嘘！”彼得在唇边竖起食指。在医疗翼大门的另一侧，可以听见护士长踢踢踏踏的脚步声。一阵窸窸窣窣的响声，似乎有人撞到了什么。

“慢点，亲爱的，”庞弗雷说。 

然后他们听到了一个熟悉的声音。“对不起，夫人，我不是故意的。”

“说什么呢，莱姆斯，”她吃吃笑了。喊出这个名字纯属多余，难道还可能是别人吗。“你又没踩着我的脚。来，泡个热水澡你就会感觉好点的……”

他们听见大门关上和护士长远去的脚步声。三个人同时长出了一口气。

“好，所以他在里面，”詹姆说。“彼得一定是你搞错了。”

“我没搞错！”彼得抗议道。“我所有的床位都看了，每一张床上都没有他。我发誓。”

“那就是她把他藏起来了，”西里斯说。他一向对彼得不抱什么期望，但他总知道莱姆斯长什么样子吧。“或许医院有间密室。但她为什么要把他藏在密室？”

“我们也不能确定就是她把他藏起来了，”詹姆说。“万一彼得看的那个时候他刚好去上厕所了呢？没关系，反正现在我们知道他在这里了，那就轮流值守，以防他真的离开医院，或者有人来找他。”

“谁会来找他？”彼得担心地问。

“这就是我们要寻找的答案呀。”詹姆解释道，他甚至听上去没有很不耐烦。有时候西里斯真是佩服詹姆和莱姆斯对彼得的耐心。

“我来盯，”西里斯说。“你们俩走吧。去帮佩蒂格鲁做完魔咒作业，把晚饭吃了。詹姆，九点的时候你来替我。值第一班夜班。”

“行，没问题。”詹姆说。“但先警告你哦，彼得，我回去要睡觉，不能辅导你做作业了。”

“没事儿，”彼得说。“等莱姆斯回来了，他会帮我的。”

**如果** 他能回来的话。西里斯看着另外两人远去的背影，在心里阴沉地补充。但他摇摇头，甩掉了这个愚蠢的想法。莱姆斯会回来的，他总是会回来。每隔那么几周，他就会突然消失，然后又突然回来，准得就像钟表。每次回来都苍白病态，令人百思不得其解。

西里斯将隐形衣甩过肩，藏身在附近的一根石柱下等候。至少，这个谜底今晚就将揭晓。他一定要找出答案。

~discidium~

西里斯一定是中途睡着了，不然怎么会被医疗翼的开门声吵醒。狂乱之中，他检查了一下自己是否依然隐蔽。幸好，他睡着之后隐形衣并未滑落，只是背部一直贴着大理石酸痛得厉害。他连忙站起来，只见庞弗雷夫人走进走廊，一手拿着魔杖，一手从黑漆漆的病房里拉出一个裹着斗篷的瘦小身影。西里斯的心跳陡然加速，意识到斗篷下的人是莱姆斯。

护士长用胳膊圈住男孩单薄的肩膀，领着他走下走廊。西里斯屏住呼吸跟上。他们下了楼梯，转过几个拐角，然后庞弗雷停在一扇厚重的橡木门前。她推开门，走廊里瞬间充满了秋日阳光的气息。这是通向场地的一扇边门。西里斯连跳三个大步合上他们之间的距离，将将赶在庞弗雷夫人关门之前溜出门外。

走在护士长身边的莱姆斯似乎非常紧张。他不停地越过肩膀向后看，抬头仰视城堡的样子仿佛期待会见到一个方阵的弓箭手准备朝他发射。他的脸色非常苍白，两颊上甚至出现了两抹红晕。他脚下不稳，不得不靠在庞弗雷身上。

西里斯本以为他们会走上通往学校大门的小径，因此看到庞弗雷向右转、朝海格的小屋走去时他有些吃惊。但惊讶之情很快变为警铃大作，因为他意识到庞弗雷领着莱姆斯径直走向打人柳。

那棵树完全可以造成这样的瘀伤，西里斯反应过来。莱姆斯毫无反抗地跟着走，就像他知道他们的最终目的地。他们经常这样做吗？难道每一次莱姆斯消失都是如此？可是 **为什么** ？

庞弗雷用握魔杖的手做了个什么手势，西里斯走在她身后没有看清。然后，令人大跌眼镜的是，她走进了打人柳的攻击范围，还一并带着莱姆斯一起。西里斯感到快要抑制不住自己喉咙里的尖叫了；只要打人柳敢动他朋友一下，他立刻会把莱姆斯从这个愚蠢的女巫手里抢走，然后——

但是打人柳纹丝不动。

西里斯怔怔地盯着神奇静止的树枝，差一点就错过了消失在洞口之下的庞弗雷。洞口隐藏在两块盘根错节的树根之下，周围还有生长茂盛的杂草，因为海格当然无法清理长在这里的植物。西里斯凑上前去，入了迷一般看着莱姆斯最后回头望了一眼，跟在护士长身后消失了。

西里斯都快走到洞口了，打人柳忽然活了过来。一根细长的枝条打到他的脸颊，他大叫一声往后躲开，将将避过一根比他腰还粗的枝干。打人柳没有眼睛，但它能感知到他的存在，并全力以赴地发起攻击。西里斯赶紧跑回安全的地方，奔跑过程中隐形衣从肩膀上滑了下来。

等他走出打人柳的攻击范围，树也重新安静下来，西里斯迅速重新罩上隐形衣。远离打人柳，他坐在草丛里等着。

他没有等很久。一只手臂出现了，戳了戳打人柳的树根。打人柳再次冻住，庞弗雷夫人从树洞里爬了上来。她正了正歪斜的帽子，掸掉长袍上的灰。然后她开始独自向城堡走去。

西里斯一脸震惊地看着她的背影，无法理解这一切。护士长带着明显病得不轻的莱姆斯离开医疗翼，走进打人柳下面的树洞里（西里斯以前居然不知道打人柳下面还有一个树洞！）最令人难以理喻的是，她居然把莱姆斯 **留在了下面** 。

这没有道理。所有的一切都没有道理。问题一个接一个地冒出来，西里斯却没有任何答案。他感到越来越烦躁。往常要是他这个样子，多半会找个人咒一顿，因为那样至少会让他感觉 **还有东西在他掌控之中** 。但今晚他有更重要的事。如果莱姆斯走进了那个树洞，那他迟早会出来。要是不固执，西里斯也就不是西里斯了。他等。

他等呀等，等呀等，等到太阳落山，等到暮色四合。今晚是一个晴朗的九月之夜，天空中星光明亮。从海格的小屋里传来一声低低的、悲伤的嚎叫。是宝宝，西里斯想。他可以听见远处枝桠上的猫头鹰叫，暗忖赫梅斯今晚有没有外出狩猎。他喜欢想象赫梅斯在霍格沃茨的时候尽情翱翔，因为在伦敦的时候可没有这样的机会：那么多让人（让猫头鹰）眼花缭乱的电灯，除了毛茸茸的棕鼠也没有别的猎物。

西里斯等得无聊，换了个姿势趴在草丛里，也不管此时他的脚是不是露出隐形衣了。反正也没人会注意黑漆漆的草丛里两只黑皮鞋。

一道银光从禁林那头升起。西里斯翻了个身，望着月亮越升越高。他漫不经心地数着月亮上的环形山：西奥菲勒斯，阿尔扎赫尔，云海，湿海，格里马尔迪…… 

他一个激灵坐了起来，目光仍然盯着那轮明月。他们昨晚没有见着格里马尔迪，因为它当时藏在地球的阴影里。格里马尔迪是近月侧最左边的环形山，只有在满月的时候才看得到。西里斯知道这一点是因为他从小长大的那条街名和它很像，而且他一直觉得格里马尔迪原来只是离地球十万八千里远的一块冰冷岩石上的巨大空洞的名字很好笑。

在海格家温暖的灯光下，宝宝又叫了起来。西里斯听见猎场看守满心喜爱地责备她，但他没有费心去仔细听他在说什么。猎犬的嚎叫让一阵颤栗窜过他的脊椎。今晚是满月。

西里斯感觉胸口一紧。他的心似乎不再跳了，而是痛苦地拍击着他的胸骨。他的喉咙闭合，让他无法呼吸。忽然之间万千碎片各归其位。莱姆斯每隔几周的消失。他重新出现时的病态和伤痕。发生在学校。发生在家里。他的满身伤疤。他的惊恐、羞耻、包含秘密。他傍晚就得被带离学校，关在一棵暴力的树下。他们在禁林里聊起半人类时他差点摔了一跤……

然后西里斯记起了莱姆斯家的地下室门。他和詹姆去康沃尔拜访莱姆斯时，有一天晚上溜下了床。他们偷走了卢平先生的魔杖，蹑手蹑脚地来到楼下，打开了地下室的门。他们没走进去，但西里斯记得门背后的触感。木质纹理上有深深的平行凹痕，就像什么东西用利爪一遍遍挠门试图冲破牢笼。

利爪。伤疤。秘密。满月。

西里斯的手在抖。一切都渐渐豁然开朗。他一直都知道莱姆斯在保守一个秘密，但他现在知道了莱姆斯不是一个人。他的父母当然是知道的，庞弗雷知道，还有麦格，她也知道。西里斯第一次追问起莱姆斯的下落时，她曾试图保护他的秘密。想来邓布利多应该也知道……

西里斯转身再度面向打人柳。他张开嘴巴，瞪大眼睛，隐形衣落在他的腰际，但他全无注意也毫不在乎。靛蓝色的天空下，打人柳投下巨大的阴影，树枝在皎洁的月光下闪耀。而就在那下方，一个安静的、不起眼的小男孩被关了起来，这样他才不会伤害任何人。现在的他不再符合以上任何一个描述：不再安静，不再不起眼，甚至不再是个小男孩。

恐惧、震惊、同情、悲伤争先恐后地在他体内天人交战，但西里斯现在只能感觉到顿悟的荣光。就好像对周遭世界的全新理解一下子被打开了，而他不知该做何感受或如何反应，也不知该如何帮助詹姆和彼得看清真相。他无法移动、无法说话、无法思考。他全部的存在都凝结为一个晶莹剔透的真相，那一刻他既无法接受也无法拒绝，只能带着令人肝肠寸断的清晰遥遥相看。

莱姆斯·卢平是个狼人。

——第49章番外完——


End file.
